Impossible
by rubyred21
Summary: When Edward left he didn't only leave an heartbroken Bella, but a pregnant Bella. What happenens when another impossible thing happens and they are reunited? More impossible scenarios guaranteed.B/E NM AU.M 'cause Ness likes to swear, 'nd cos I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.****  
Gone. Edwards gone. He doesn't love me anymore, he probably didn't ever love me, vampires can't fall out of love, and I knew it never made sense for him too love me. But I've got to stay strong. For the baby. His baby. I was going to tell him today, I was surprised he hadn't seen my little bump forming. **

**I carefully dragged myself off the floor. I could still see my house and walked in the door, Charlie wasn't home yet. I grabbed my sock full of my tiny college fund and opened the fridge, I hadn't been able to eat human food lately, and my guess was the baby had a diet closer to his fathers. It killed me just too think of his name. I took a raw steak and other raw meats and dumped them in my plastic bag. I walked up the stairs and took out a back pack and packed it with clothes, not that I would be able to fit into them much later, I was surprised Edw- him, hadn't noticed, not that I had been changing in front him, apart from when he pushed his boundaries. Charlie had been fishing for the weekend, and I was meant to be sleeping at Ali-Her, house, but Edward decided to join me at my house. It went on from there...**

******That had only been 8 days ago, he had told me he loved me over and over that night, and in the morning more. Just because he 'hurt me'. Right now that would be like a bubble bath compared to this pain. Of knowing the only person I would ever love didn't feel the same way.  
I walked down the stairs and got a piece of paper and wrote:**

******Dad, I'm so sorry, but I have to go, it's safer for me, and you. I didn't run off with Edward ****(I winced)**** I can promise you that.  
I Love you,  
Bella****  
****My tears stained the paper as I wrote. I placed the paper on the kitchen table and walked out the front door with my bags. I got in my truck and slowly drove up to the Cullen's house. As soon as the house came into view tears started to fall down my cheeks. My chest ached and it felt like I was falling apart. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep me together.  
I got out my truck and walked slowly and walked to their house. I brushed my fingers across the wood and closed my eyes. It was killing me. I tried the door and surprisingly it opened. The house was empty. It felt strange, there was nothing left, and I decided to see if it was the same upstairs.  
All the rooms I had checked were empty. The only room I hadn't checked was his. I knew it would kill me to see it, but I decided to go there anyway. It looked empty, all of his CD's were gone, his CD player, even his sofa. My knees buckled it hurt so much, I was thankful Jas- he wasn't here to feel this. I slowly stood up. I then noticed a piece of paper in the middle of the floor. Next to it there was a pile of money. I picked up the note first.  
**Bella, I'm sorry. Edward won't let me say goodbye, or look for your future but I had a feeling you would need this.  
Love Alice  
xx  
**Tears fell down my cheeks again. I hadn't just lost my mate I also lost my Best friend, Esme- my mother, Carlisle-my father, Emmett- my big brother, I didn't know about Rosalie, but I knew I would miss her, I would miss Jasper as well, I didn't blame him, Edward didn't love me, I think he just sped up the process. At least I wasn't as far in as I could be, the pain might have been worse, but I couldn't imagine anything more painful than this.  
I pulled out the blanket I packed and used the bag as a pillow. I dreamed of Edward... He ran out the forest and I tried to follow but I couldn't. I carried on looking but couldn't find him. I doubted this would be the last dream I would have of him.**

I spent the next three weeks drinking the blood from the packets of meat I took. Strangely it tasted good. And smelt good, not like the usual rusty smell. It must have been the cravings. I was still at the Cullen's house because I could barely move; my stomach was huge, much bigger than a normal human baby bump would be. My stomach was black and blue from where the baby kicked me, and I was pretty sure I had a couple of broken ribs. But I didn't mind, because I loved this child, it was just a hardship of love. I didn't have a plan on how to survive it; I knew I would probably die, but I was mostly worried about them, what would they do for food if I was dead?

**Suddenly there was a massive pain in my lower stomach, I started to smell blood. The room started to get blurry around the edges. Everything went black. I became aware of my surroundings for a minute and I remember hearing a baby crying before everything faded again.**

**It felt like I was being burnt, like I was being burnt at a post, like I was a witch. The burning somehow managed to get hotter. I screamed at the start, but it didn't help, I screamed for someone to put the fire out. It felt like it was when James had bitten me, only worse. I couldn't tell how much time passed, but I started to be able to hear, I could hear fast heart beats, faster than humans...**

**The burn in my fingers started to calm down so it just tingled. The burning slowly retreated from my arms, yet impossibly the burn in my cheat got worst, this again happened to my other arm. The same happened to my legs. All I could feel was the burn in my chest and one in my throat. I couldn't possibly be anything other than a pile of ash, could I? The burn in my chest burnt more, I tried to rip at my chest but the pain never stopped, my heart beat raced up and started to slow... this was it, my final heart beat before I die, I never got to see my child, I just hope they live. My heart gave out its final beat and the fire in my chest stopped. But I wasn't dead. I tried to open my eyes. What I saw was the ceiling. Clearer than ever. I saw dust floating around. I saw every tiny bump, every tiny crack. It was like when I was human I was looking through muddy water. I got up, faster than a normal human would. I spotted to baby cots. I looked down at my stomach, it was flat. I touched it to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I walked over to the baskets, but remembered my baby was part human. I smelt around, it caused my throat to burn, but not badly. I carried on walked. I sat down in front of one of the baskets. There was a note pinned to it.**

******You're a vampire now. I was looking for the Cullen's when I found you. Your children are half vampire, and half human, I think you would have noticed that your bump grew fast, well this will carry on. They stop maturing when they look about 18. They can drink blood, but also can eat human food. That's all I know, I saw something like this is south Arizona, so if you want to find something out about them I suggest you look there.**

******I put the note in my pocket. I looked in the first basket. There was a girl that looked 3 months, not days! That person said they grow fast...  
The child, my child, was beautiful; she had my deep brown eyes and bronze hair like her father, she even had bit of Charlie in her with the curls. I looked over into the other basket. There was another child that looked the same age with green eyes with gold flecks in them. He had my deep brown hair. I remembered a conversation I had with Carlisle when I was still human. It was like looking through water in contrast to my new senses.**

****_**"Edward looks a great deal like her she had that same strange bronze shade to her hair and her eyes were exactly the same colour green." He had said.  
"His eyes were green?" I had asked.**_

**I felt the same pulling sensation on my heart and my eyes stung but no tears came. I picked up the little girl and she smiled. She placed a hand on my cheek and an image filled my head. A vampire with strawberry blonde hair was leaning over me as human, with blood all over me. She must have changed me. This must have been her gift I realised. **

**I kissed her forehead and whispered "Renesmee."  
As in Renee and Esme together.**

**Nessie giggled to show she like it. I put her back in the basket and she pouted, it reminded me of Alice. I picked up the boy and started to blow raspberries on his stomach, he started to giggle.**

**"Sammy." I said to him and kissed his forehead. He smiled, he must like his name. Next to their cots there was a bag. I unzipped it and found milk, clothes and sacks of blood. I ripped a bag open and drank all of its contents, when I smelt it, it made me realise my thirst, I knew it was human so I wasn't going to have anymore, I would have to go hunting soon. I opened another bag and gave half to Nessie and half to Sammy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - 95 Years later****  
"Mum!" bellowed Renesmee.  
"What?" I shouted.  
"Have you packed all your boxes?" She asked as she zoomed down the stairs. I just nodded  
"Are you sure?" she asked. I knew she wasn't asking about packing now.  
"Yes, I want to go back. Two of the best things in my life happened. You were born and I met your father."  
"But also the worst thing happened there..." Nessie said. Nessie and Sammy were both smart and heard me crying. I didn't want to tell them but they had a right to know so, against my better judgement, I did.  
Sammy beeped the car horn from outside.  
"Come on, Sammy's waiting." I said grabbing a box, thankful to be off of that subject.  
Sammy could drive because they stopped ageing at 18 years. We went to Arizona like the note said and found out all about half breeds. We also found out what Sammy's gift is. He can disguise himself and others.  
..._x-x-x_...  
After hours of driving we finally made it to forks. We stopped outside Charlie's old house. I had brought it trying to remember some of my human life memories. I had turned the attic into a bedroom, Nessie's bedroom, (Because it had the biggest wardrobe, so she said.)  
Sammy was having Charlie's bedroom because it was second biggest, leaving with my old room.  
It was exactly the same; after I 'died' Charlie kept it the same.  
I opened the door and Renesmee ran in with a box and up the stairs, I heard her opening the wardrobe open and boxes being torn open. I guess she was unpacking. Sam was looking around, I could tell he was excited but wanted to take it all in. He stepped up the stairs and I heard him open his bedroom.  
After Charlie died no one brought the house and it still had his furniture in it. Out of the kitchen window I saw the forest that Edward left me in. I stopped that thought before I got carried away in the sea of pain I felt whenever I thought of him.  
I walked too my room and opened the door, still exactly the same. I sat on the creaky bed and started to open my boxes to put my books on my shelf. Wuthering Heights was still my favourite.  
After I finished unpacking it was 11pm, bedtime for the twins, even though they didn't need as much sleep they still did.  
"Bedtime!" I shouted even though they could hear me if I spook normally.**

"But mum..." Started Nessie.

"Bed. Now." I said. I heard her sigh then the creak of her bed.

"Night mum!" Said Sammy, then I heard the creak of his bed.  
I sat on my bed and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. If I imagined enough I could actually feel his cold skin against my, his cold lips on my forehead, I could almost hear him saying I love you. But he didn't, no, he never loved me, vampires can't fall out of love. It shouldn't have hurt so much, I knew he would leave, I was just a human. But it did hurt that much, even if I expected it, I still loved him, I still do love him and won't stop loving him.  
I opened my eyes and walked around the room, trying to stop the hurricane of thoughts in my head. A floor panel creaked and opened a bit. I pulled it off, about to put it on properly, when something caught my eye. I pulled out a little box, and open it, inside are pictures of him.  
They bring human memories up. I remember taking the picture of Charlie, him moaning, then taking the picture of me and Edward. I remember the strange look on Edwards face, but now I understand that look on his face. I look at another one, before my birthday, he actually looks normal there. I stroke his face and sigh. I put the box back under the floor board.  
I looked at the clock on my wall. 6:00AM. I changed into one of my favourite outfits, a black long-sleeved top with a blue blouse on top, and a pair of skinny jeans and black dolly shoes, Alice would be proud of me now.  
I walked down stairs and started making pancakes, I mixed the batter and poured it in the pan. I heard the chair scrapping the floor and saw Sammy sitting down licking his lips. I laughed and said  
"How can you like this stuff? It smells like dog food."  
He laughed and said "It tastes good to me, your cooking's my favourite, much better than that crap they serve at school." I smiled at him and flipped the pan cake.  
I put the syrup and lemon juice on the table and gave Sammy the first pancake.  
"Yum! I smell pancakes!" Said Renesmee walking down the stairs. I put another two on Sammy's plate and two on Nessie's plate. Sammy sighed. I knew he was thinking about Kara, and how she made him pancakes. I patted him on the back and smiled sympathetically. I knew of his pain. He smiles at me sadly.  
"Time to go!" Says Nessie opening the door. Sammy gets up and I dump the plates in the sink to wash them later.  
School Nessie Pov  
I was looking perfect, making sure I made a good impression with the new students, even if school was boring I still wanted to look good. I made sure Mum, and Sammy looked good too.  
School (Bella's pov)  
When we got too school we were late. Somehow.  
"Do you smell that?" I asked them, getting a whiff of a vampire. They nodded. Sammy changed his and Nessie's scent, but kept the same look because they looked human. He changed my eyes so that they were a blue-green, and to be safe, he changes my hair a mousey colour. He also gave me a 'heart beat' and made theirs sound slower so none of the vampires would get suspicious.  
We went to the office and I talked for us.  
"Erm, hi we're new here, I'm Marie Mills, that's Sammy Mills, and Renesmee Mills." I said pointing them out. The receptionist's eyes lingered on Sammy more than the rest of us. She was in her 40's! I pretended to cough. She blushed and said "Hello, I'm , here's your maps and schedule," she passed us the maps and schedule. "Thanks," I mumbled, a little pissed at her checking out my son.  
I put my shield over them, just in case the vampires had any gifts, as we opened the door onto the big hallway.  
"Compare." said Nessie.  
Me and Sammy gave her our schedules. a/n: I know nothing about classes etc. just going to have five lessons ( I know that's wrong amount) and random lessons.  
**Bella's schedule  
first: English  
second: Math  
third: gym  
fourth: science (bio)  
last: art**

**Renesmee's Schedule  
First: English  
second: gym  
third: science  
fourth: math  
last: drama**

**Sammy's Schedule  
First: English  
second: gym  
third: math  
fourth: science  
last: US history**

**We all had English together and Sammy and Nessie had gym together. I and Sam also had Bio together. I hate bio. It reminded me of him. I was sure it would be worse being at the same school. The school had barely changed.  
The bell for second rang.  
"Bye." I said as they headed off to gym. Luckily, math was held in the same place as last time I went here. I entered the class and gave Mr. Isaac my note. He signed it and pointed me to a place. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee P.O.V****  
Gym. I was good at gym, because, well, I was half vampire. But I had to play it down to not raise suspicion. That part sucked. I hadn't taken after my mum and got her human clumsiness. Luckily.  
I started to change out of my top when I got a whiff of vampire. I quickly pulled on my top and went into the gym with the other girls. There was just one vampire on her own. She was petite and looked excited. She has black hair that flicked up at the ends. Her eyes were a light gold meaning she had just hunted.  
Couch Jones said that we would be doing tennis and gave us a racket each. Unluckily I got paired with 'Alice' the vampire. When she looked at my eyes she gasped. I raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. She smiled and we started to play.  
She was careful to not hit it to hard but didn't bother pretending to miss one. Neither did I. I've never been one for losing. Coach dismissed us and Alice took off, looking graceful, even for a vampire.**

******Bella's Pov**

**Math was its usual boring self. After going to high school for the fourth time I finally understood it. I was sitting next to a girl who looked a little nervous, yet confused. I couldn't blame her. Even though I was immune to the 'scariness' of vampires, didn't mean she was. Even if I was disguised people still got that feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Still didn't keep the boys from asking me out. I always declined and eventually left me alone. Unlike Mike had done in my human days.  
Finally when the bell rang I raced out of my seat and to my final lesson before lunch. Science. It was going to be hard to not remember him, more so than usual. I stood outside the door and breathed in a deep breath. The scent of vampire was strong. It had a hint of a honey flavour. It brought back memories of Edward, I'm not sure why. The vampire obviously had their last lesson here.  
I sighed and opened the door. Luckily, Mr. Davids, hadn't started the lesson. I handed him my slip. He signed it and pointed me too a seat. There was no one in the seat next to it, so luckily I might be able to do the work fast without waiting for the human to s-l-o-w-l-y do their part. Near my seat the scent of the vampire was strong, so he must have sat here for his lesson. Maybe the teacher sat me here, right at the back, like the other vampire because he felt the 'scariness' of us and didn't want to deal with us. Then again, it could just be a coincidence.  
After an hour of complete crap, things I would have known as a human, the bell finally rang. Again I was first out the door, but I was careful to walk slower. One of the best things about being a vampire was I didn't have trouble walking over a flat surface. From what I could remember I was very clumsy.  
I met Sammy coming out of his math class and we waited outside the gym. Renesmee was out first so we didn't have to wait long. She was walking quickly, and when she saw our questioning stares, she whispered "One of the vampires were in my class." We both nodded and kept up with her. We were first into the lunch room and quickly got out trays of food. Unlike me, they could actually eat human food without being sick. They also drank animal blood to keep their strength.  
A heavenly scent filled my nose, not like blood, but more like... honey, mixed with something else. It brought back human memories of Edward. His scent was similar, I could detect, as much I could, as my memories were human and blurry. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand.  
The vampires scent was getting closer, along with four others. None of those were as sweet. I could tell there were two females and three males. The girls both smelled of flours, one roses and the other one was a mixture, she smelt of fresh mowed grass and lavender.  
The other two males smelt more masculine, but weren't that particular.  
I heard them walk in, their footsteps gentler then humans, but kept head down. I sighed and poked my food.  
If I could sense anything from their scent, they would be beautiful. I felt a twinge in my dead-heart, Rosalie was beautiful. I felt one of the vampires staring at me. I decided to look at them.  
I slowly lifted my head and turned it around.  
There, sitting at the table, were the five vampires I had wished to see again ever since they left. Just once. I stared at them, my mouth hanging open. Jasper looked amused, Rosalie looked smug, Emmett looked... well, like Emmett, and Alice looked at me... confused, yet warmly. Edward. Edward didn't even lift his head. And from what I could see, he was grimacing.  
Sammy kicked my leg lightly. Giving me the 'What-are-you-doing!' look. I turned to them with wide eyes. They looked at me, alarmed by my expression.**

******Renesmee's Pov**

**Mum looked panicked. I looked at Sammy, totally confused. He looked the same. I looked at the vampires who she was staring at. There were five of them. They looked beautiful. Of course. All vampires did. The blonde female was looking at Mum in disgust, I found it hard to not growl. The other female, unlike blondie, looked slightly concerned, the big one with black hair looked amused and the one with head long blonde hair looked a mixture of confused, amused and annoyed. The last one, with bronze hair wasn't even looking. His hair reminded me of someones. Mine. He had Sam's nose as well. Then it made sense.  
"Alice. Alice Cullen." I said, looking at Sammy. The Cullen's head shot up, even... his.  
Sammy gulped "Wha..what?"  
"It's the Cullen's. There here." I growled. Sammy then growled and turned around to look at them. He turned back around at me wide eyed.  
"Shit. Shit. Double fucking Shit." He said. I nodded.  
Mum had her head in her hands. I stroked her back and looked other at Sammy, asking with my eyes if we should leave. He nodded and we stood up. I could feel peoples eyes, including theirs, burning a hole in the back of my head as we walked out to the car park. Sammy opened the car door and helped Mum in who looked... dazed. I got in the back as Sammy got in the driving seat. Sammy was frowning as we drove home, and I wondered what he was thinking. **

******Home, Bella's Pov****  
I snapped out of my daze and looked into the face of my two worried children. I smiled at them and looked down mumbling "Sorry."  
"You don't need to say sorry, mum. We understand." Sammy says. I sighed.  
"We're going to have to move again." Said Renesmee, sadly. Sammy nodded.  
"No. We're not." I said. I wouldn't move because of them. If Edward couldn't bare to see me, he could make his family move away from me. Again. That was, if he even found out it was me.  
"What?" asked Renesmee, her mouth hanging open.  
"'." I said, stubbornly.  
"But..." Sammy started.  
"No, I'm not moving for them." I said.  
They nodded.  
"I need to hunt. Are you coming?" I asked them. They smiled and nodded.**

******Renesmee's Pov**

**"We're going to have to move again." I said, sadly. I didn't want to move, but I understood it, even if I had never been in love or felt heartbreak, I saw my twin in that pain as well as my Mum. It was worst with Sammy, it was like I could feel it, too, he was my twin and we had a connection that only twins can have. I felt my heart-break a little bit more for my twin, I love him so much, and as much as I hated what he did, I know he did it for her. Sammy nodded at what I said.  
"No. We're not." Mum said. I felt my mouth hang open. I knew they wouldn't know it was us, or that he was my father, but still my mum would have to see him and his family.  
"What?" I asked, finally finding my mouth  
"'." Mum said, in a voice that said 'finality'.  
"But..." Sammy started.  
"No, I'm not moving for them." She said. I could see the stubbornness in her eyes. We were definitely staying. Sammy could sense it to and so we nodded.  
"I need to hunt. Are you coming?" Mum said. I smiled and nodded. I was a little thirsty. Sammy also nodded and smiled, thought I could see it was forced. Kara couldn't hunt with us and this reminded him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov, hunting**

**"Lets split up," I said looking at them.  
They nodded and Renesmee ran in the direction of a mountain lion. I smiled at Sammy, he manage to smile at me, though it was obviously forced.  
I ran after a grizzly, it wasn't my favourite but I was hungry, and seeing Emmett reminded that I hadn't had a grizzly in ages, and they were going out of season next month.  
I leapt on its back, snapping it neck, I couldn't be bothered for a fight today. I knew vampires couldn't sleep, but it didn't mean we couldn't get emotionally drained.  
I sunk my teeth into its neck, draining its still-warm blood. I pushed its dead body off of me and stood up, following the scent of an elk. I caught another scent. That rich honey scent. Panicked, I called Renesmee and Sammy. I heard them hollow back that they were coming, and I felt my appearance change, but it was too late. 10 meters in front of me were all the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme, included. Renesmee stood on my left, as Sammy ran to my right. Renesmee crouched down, Sammy rolled his eyes but did the same.  
"We saw it was you, Bella." Rosalie said my name as if it would kill her just to say it.  
I sighed and looked at Sammy. I felt my cover come of felt exposed, letting my Ex-family, just stare at me.  
Rosalie snorted at I heard Renesmee growl. I gave her a pointed look, even if Rosalie was a bitch, she was still Ness and Sammy's Auntie.  
Renesmee frowned at me, obviously annoyed I had gave her that look. In the background I could hear Esme talking to Rosalie.  
I looked back at the Cullen's, careful not to make eye contact with Edward. I didn't want to know what his eyes held. It wouldn't be the love I used to see. Or imagine. I was scared it would be hate. Or annoyance, so I didn't bother looking, I would rather just think about the possibilities then actually find out. Because, I was scared. That emotion was the only thing keeping me from looking in his eyes. I knew once I looked I would be stuck. Transfixed in his eyes. But I wouldn't look, even if I couldn't blush they would know then, for sure, that I, the foolish human girl, still loved Edward. And I couldn't let them find out. Even if Jasper knew, and so Alice would know, it didn't matter, as long as Rosalie didn't know. Or the rest. It would be easy for him to pick it out of their heads, but I knew Alice would be careful, and would ask Jasper to be careful too. I silently thanked her. She smiled in my direction, a glint in her eyes, obviously getting my thanks.  
When Rosalie caught that the Cullen's were laughing she snorted. Again, Renesmee growled. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Renesmee closed her eyes, trying to keep her cool. After she opened them I nodded my head at her. She grimaced, obviously hating to be nice to Rosalie.  
**

**"Dumb blonde." I heard Renesmee mutter. I rubbed my forehead in annoyance.  
"Children not all it cracked up to be, is it, Bella?" Asked Rosalie in a fake sweet voice. How did she know they were mine? I knew they looked like me, but if it was that obvious to her, wouldn't she see they were Edwards? I met Sammy's and his eyes held the same panic mine contained. Again Rosalie snorted.  
"We all know. We knew since you left the pregnancy test lying around." **

**She said snidely. They knew. They knew. Yet they left. **

**Before I could contemplate anymore Rosalie said "We all know you cheated." **

**My children instantly looked furious, as did Alice and Esme. Most of the Cullen's face held disbelief, probably at their daughters outburst.  
**

**Alice looked as if she was about to say something, but was interrupted my Esme "How about we finish this conversation... humainly... at our house?" **

**She smiled at me, a real smile, not fake. I took in a deep breath and nodded. If I didn't, it would end up an argument, and that's not what I wanted, also, it would give me time to think. I didn't know what to do, I could say I didn't cheat, and tell Edward that they are his, or I could say I did, and keep Renesmee and Sammy a secret. We all began to run, and most people looked as if they were thinking, but Renesmee still looked angry at Rosalie's outburst. I sighed, she had no chance of not being stubborn, because me and her father were just that. Stubborn. I chuckled, and although it was just a whisper on the wind, all of them stared at me. I shook my head and almost everyone turned back around. The twins didn't, both of them looked concerned. I mused that it might be for my mental health, I would be concerned too if someone else was laughing after being accused of cheating, and all that had happened.  
When we reached the house, Nessie rolled her eyes.  
**

**"Of course." She said. **

**I hadn't told Sammy and Nessie who's house it was, and they hadn't questioned me as they could barely remember it. They were only 10 days old when we moved away because people would recognise me, even though I had changed so much.  
When we entered the living room, everything had changed, accept Edwards piano was still there in the same place. The walls were a dark cream, and one had a modern painting hanging up. It had blue, cream, brown and badge squares on it. The couches were the same brown as the painting, and the carpet the same badge. I was certain Esme based the whole room around the painting.  
Esme pointed her hand at the sofa, inviting us to sit down. After me and Sammy sat down, Renesmee joined us, but didn't look very happy.  
"So... Bella, who changed you?" Carlisle asked.  
"All I know is that she was a strawberry blonde..." I said remembering the image Renesmee had placed in my head, just after I had just got changed.  
He nodded. **

**"She also said she was looking for you." I said recalling the letter.**

**"Sounds like someone from the Denali coven..." He said, thinking.**


End file.
